Reply History
Reply History '''was an American YouTube channel that focused on several battles that have been fought throughout history, conveying them with simple and easy-to-understand diagrams. Despite positive reception, the channel stopped uploading after October 31st, 2016. =History= First Months Reply History was created on February 2nd, 2016 where it uploaded its first video, Covering the fall of Constantinople in 1453. The Video quickly gained popularity in /r/History (See Post) where it gained over 2500 upvotes. Within a week of uploading, Reply history had attained a sizable following of over 2000 subscribers. Over the rest of february and march, Reply History made 2 new videos, One about the Battle of Mohi, And another now-unlisted video about the Battle of Philippi (The original title shown on patreon reveals that it was originally supposed to be a 2-parter - this might explain why he unlisted it). Battle of Stalingrad video On April 8th, 2016 Reply History released the Battle of Stalingrad (It had to be reuploaded due to resolution problems). 8 days later, Reply History posted on reddit that he had been experiencing difficulties with YouTube demonetizing his video (presumably the Battle of Stalingrad). This would be the first in a series of problems that possibly contributed to the inactivity of Reply History's channel. His Battle of Stalingrad video is also the first known mention of his subreddit, /r/Replyhistory. This subreddit has been private since at least August 2017. Cancelled Fourth Crusade video Reply History continued to work on videos, And his next video would cover the Anglo-Zulu war. He would for the meantime not work on anything until June 2nd, Where he asked his patreons whether or not his new video should focus on the Fourth Crusade or on D-day. Despite 6 votes for D-day and only 1 for the Fourth Crusade, He apparently went on to make the fourth crusade. In a now-deleted Facebook post, Reply History stated that something happened to the computer which erased the Fourth Crusade video. He instead went on to make Poland is not yet lost, Which covers the Battle of Warsaw in 1920. Stagnation After creating the Battle of Warsaw, Reply History disappeared for a whole month before releasing a video on Napoleon's invasion of russia . In comparison, The Battle of Mohi had only taken 10 days to create. This indicates that the channel was somewhat stagnating by the time this video was made. It should also be noted that this video was the last video to be posted on replyhistory.com. In September 2016, No videos were published. However, It's in this month that the Battle of Phillipi was unlisted. archive.org indicates that the video had been unlisted at least by September 24th, While the somewhat less reliable YouTube daily view statistics indicate a massive view drop in September. On October 31st, 2016, 12:00 GMT Reply History posted a new video - Covering Justinian's Campaign against the vandals. While some hailed this as the return of Reply History, This would end up being the Last video of reply history (As of March 2017). Inactivity and End For months, Reply History disappeared without a trace. It was not until June 23rd, 2017 that Reply History revealed that he was still working on a new video. By this time, he would have been working on this video for 235 days. In comparison, his channel had only been active for 273 days. However, as months went by it became clear that Reply History was no longer posting videos. On 16 December 2017, Reply History made his final (now-deleted) statement on Facebook, responding to someone asking if he was still alive: ''Hi, Ahmet. Thanks for your concern. I'm physically fine and alive. The reason I had to stop making videos is because of a drastic change that happened in my personal life which led to me moving quite far away. Currently, I don't have the means or much time to invest in making videos but if my situation ever changes, you will hear from me again. Thanks.﻿'' =List of Videos= =Quotes= *The Romans began preparations, recruiting every able-bodied man available. *The overconfidence of the British helped the Zulu in their victory in Isandlwana, But the overconfidence of the Zulu led to the British Victory in Rorke's Drift. *Poland finds itself at war with Russia. Poland's very survival was at risk. '''This page was created on March 23, 2018 by Koopinator3. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Educational YouTubers